Field
One or more example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to devices for routing wakeup signals using a physical layer for lower power, and more particularly, to devices that directly transmit detection signals associated with wakeup of the device to power management units (or circuits) using only the physical layer and without using a link layer, methods of operating the same, and/or systems including the same.
Description of Conventional Art
A universal flash storage (UFS) is a storage device specially designed for mobile applications and computing systems that require higher performance and lower power consumption. The Joint Electron Device Engineering Council (JEDEC) issued JESD220B UFS 2.0, an updated version of version 1.1 standard announced in 2012, in September 2013. JESD220B UFS 2.0 provides performance improvements, security features extensions, additional power saving features, and increased link bandwidth as compared to the previous version.
The UFS electrical interface is a universal serial communication bus, which may be used for different types of applications. The UFS electrical interface uses a mobile industry processor interface (MIPI®) M-PHY standard as a physical layer for more optimal performance and power.